Les péripéties d'une jeune Shinigami
by Thysia N
Summary: Ou l'histoire d'une jeune Shinigami qui fout la merde, partout où elle passe... C'est ma première Fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira
1. Errance et rencontre fortuite

Il faisait froid ce jour là, mais elle ne ressentait rien. Car, un fantôme ne ressent rien, pas même la gerçure du froid contre leur peau. On était en plein milieu de l'hiver, il était fréquent de voir des personnes emmitouflées dans des vêtements chauds. Elle, elle n'était qu'en uniforme scolaire composé d'une veste, d'un chemisier et d'une jupe plissée sans défaut. Son ruban rouge était soigneusement noué autour de son cou, ce qui permettait de dire que la jeune femme était particulièrement maniaque.

Ses longues cheveux au vent, elle avançait comme une âme en peine, une chaîne accrochée à l'estomac dont le tintement discret résonnait tel une mélodie. Le quartier commerçant de Karakura était bondé de monde, se marchant presque dessus. Mais elle continuait inlassablement à tracer son chemin.

Épuisée, l'âme se reposa près d'une épicerie, regardant le ciel devenir orange, violet puis noir. Tout les magasins fermaient leur rideau de fer, sauf un petit combini qui restait tout les soirs ouvert jusqu'à pas d'heure, éclairant la route de ses néons blancs.

En une journée, elle avait tout perdue. Mais elle n'était pas triste, au moins elle n'avait plus à se cacher derrière un sourire hypocrite qui faisait plaisir à tout le monde. Elle était libre, mais une pointe de tristesse venait cependant noircir le tableau. Son grand-père.

La maison n'était pas très loin du quartier le plus animé de Karakura, d'un style traditionnel japonais, elle était constituée d'une grande maison, d'un cellier et d'un grand dôjô entourés par une muraille impressionnante dont le portail séculaire portait à ses côtés, une tablette de bois sombre inscrit à la gravure « Dôjô Murakami ». Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle pratiquait le kendo et les arts martiaux avec son grand-père. Il lui avait tout appris, ils étaient comme deux doigts de la main. Mais depuis ce jour, leur relation devenait distante et vivre en cohabitation était devenu de plus en plus difficile.

FLASHBACK

Le matin même, alors qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuné, elle remarqua une petite enveloppe dans la poubelle, où les coque d'œufs allaient être déposer. Curieuse, elle l'a récupéra et l'ouvrit avec une lenteur calculée puis lu le contenu d'une traite, pour la relire lentement en détaillant chaque mot. Toujours les yeux rivés sur la lettre, elle ne vit que trop tard que son grand-père était entré dans la cuisine. C'était un vieil homme en grande forme, d'une carrure imposante mais bien taillé, les cheveux grisâtres plaqués contre sa nuque. Quand il vit sa petite fille avec un morceau de papier dans la main, il sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de brûler cette lettre.

« Tu comptais me le dire quand ? » La point de d'hésitation dans sa voix contrastait avec son visage inhabituellement froid.

« J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Tsubasa » dit-il, tout en sirotant son café avec lenteur, n'adressant aucun regard à sa petite fille.

« On vit ensemble, grand-père, c'est la moindre des choses, tu peux être honnête avec moi » La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à son tuteur, la colère dans les yeux.

« Désolé » Il se leva enfin de sa chaise et sorti de la cuisine discrètement.

Le cœur lourd, Tsubasa enleva son tablier et l'accrocha sur le mur. Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, elle passa devant le salon où son grand-père méditait en regardant le jardin et le magnifique cerisier qui y trônait. Elle mit ses chaussures, attrapa son sac et quitta la demeure.

FIN FLASHBACK

Mais elle le savait, ne pouvant pas revenir en arrière, elle s'autorisa un sourire et continua son chemin. Chemin qui fût des plus bizarre. Elle avait rencontrée sur son chemin plusieurs âmes, toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres. Deux d'entre elles se disputaient comme des chiffonnières, deux jeunes femmes en chemise de nuit. Tsubasa avait bien compris où elle se trouvait et la scène était assez amusante à regarder surtout lorsque les femmes se mirent à se tirer les cheveux. En fond se dressait avec un aspect sinistre les ruines de l'ancien hôpital de Karakura d'où plusieurs lueurs bleutées entraient et sortaient. Elle resta un instant pensive puis repris son chemin vers une autre destination.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant un des nombreux parcs de Karakura, un grognement se fit entendre. Une silhouette se dessina près d'un arbuste, à peine éclairé par la lumière d'un lampadaire. Un énorme chien s'avança à pas feutrés vers sa cible, qui n'était autre que Tsubasa. La grande jeune femme recula tout d'abord mais stoppa net son geste. Et elle repensa à la traversée de la rue commerçante de la ville et se décrispa. Car oui, elle n'était plus humaine, elle était un fantôme. Rien ne pouvait la blesser.

C'est alors que le chien chargea et se pris le mur derrière la brune, dans un fracas sonore. Déboussolé, il s'enfuit à toute bringue sans demander son reste. Tsubasa continua cependant de fixer le point d'horizon d'où venait de disparaître le doberman. Expirant bruyamment, elle chemina vers sa destination suivante, Le lycée de Karakura. Pendant le trajet, elle croisa divers animaux lui aboyant ou lui miaulant dessus et bien d'autres choses qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer.

Le portail du lycée était fermé à cette heure-là et seule la lumière des lampadaires éclairait la rue. Elle se posa devant celui-ci et demeura statique.

FLASH BACK

Tous étaient attroupés au centre du gymnase. Les professeurs avaient décidés d'un commun accord de faire un basket avec toutes les classes qui avaient sport. Plusieurs personnes commençaient à râler, d'autres sautait de joie, sauf les terminales. Donc ils firent des équipes de 5 joueurs pour chaque classe, et la kendoka participait, étant bonne en sport, avec quatre macho. Elle s'en fichait royalement mais c'est après avoir donné le premier coup d'envoi qu'elle regretta cette décision.

Pendant les Trois premières minutes, rien de particulier se passa, mais les quatre énergumènes qui lui servaient de coéquipiers avaient jugés bon de ne pas lui faire de passe. De plus depuis le début de la partie, les filles faisaient un tapage dans les tribunes en criant son nom ou le nom de leur petit ami. Alors une veine pulsait vivement sur sa tempe. Pas qu'elle soit de sang chaud mais quand ça l'énervait de trop, ça faisait mal. Malheureusement, il n'en fallu pas plus pour l'énerver. elle couru vers un de ses coéquipiers et lui pris la balle des mains pour continuer jusqu'à marquer le panier. Idem pour le reste de la partie. Le plus débile s'avança vers elle et commença sa tirade :

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui, hein ? Tu crois meilleure que nous, c'est ça, tu vas voir je vais te refroidir tout de suite, moi » dit-il en se léchant la lèvre supérieure, dévoilant ses arrières pensées.

« Effectivement, je me crois meilleure que des voyous de votre espèce. Bande de macho, une femme n'est pas un objet de déco, je n'aurais pas agi comme ça avec vous si vous m'aviez laissée jouer correctement, dans les règles de la solidarité. » elle se calma doucement mais après avoir écouter sagement Tsubasa, il se jeta sur elle, essayant de lui asséner des coups, faisant hurler de terreur les élèves du gymnase.

« T'es qu'une femme, apprends à rester à ta place » cria-t-il.

Mais alors qu'il visait son visage, elle se baissa et lui envoya un uppercut dans la mâchoire. Il roula par terre, agonisant, en se tenant là où la jeune femme avait frappée. Mais les professeurs ayant tout vu, s'amassa autour de lui, puis un d'eux s'approcha et celle ci compris tout de suite qu'elle allait avoir de gros problèmes.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Un souvenir impérissable pour Tsubasa qui avait reçue ce jour-là, sa première expulsion temporaire. Et puis c'est pas comme si il avait passé un an à l'hôpital, il y était resté deux semaines.

Puis un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la brunette en se remémorant un autre souvenir bien plus agréable mais sûrement le plus étrange.

FLASH BACK

Une lettre ? Dans son casier (le cliché)? Il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours plu mais de là à recevoir des lettres. Elle ouvrit alors l'enveloppe pour lire le contenu. Tsubasa lâcha un soupire, sa camarade la regarda, inquiète.

« c'est quoi ? » lui demande-t-elle, La kendoka lui tendit le bout de papier, et quelque seconde plus tard, un gloussement se fît entendre.

« tu as une admiratrice, et en plus, elle te donne rendez-vous. T'as la côte ma belle » commenta-t-elle tout en continuant à rire.

« Ah Ah, très drôle, je suis hilare ! » Elle tourna les talons, vexée.

A la fin de la journée, Elle se rendit à l'endroit de la rencontre pour y découvrir une jeune fille, qui devait bien être en 1ère année car elle ne la connaissait pas. La grand brune se posta devant elle, et de longues minutes s'écoulèrent, elle voulait qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Enfin la jeune fille parla :

« Je t'admire Sempai, et... » elle avoue mais celle-ci fût coupée directement

« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments, donc tu vas rentrer chez toi, tu vas pleurer un bon coup et tu peux même manger de la glace, puis tu ira te coucher en ne pensant plus à moi, d'accord » elle la regarde choquée mais ne dit rien, puis elle leva la tête, les larmes aux yeux mais un sourire franc aux lèvres

« Merci Sempai » elle salue Tsubasa et partit en courant.

« J'espère que j'ai pas été trop brutale » sans attendre une minute de plus, Elle rentra chez elle.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Comme si c'était hier. Elle ne sourit pas mais explosa de rire, un rire franc. Ça y est, elle avait retrouvée sa joie habituelle avec un souvenir des plus originaux. Puis Tsubasa marcha inlassablement jusqu'à un petit pont rouge surplombant une petite rivière. Elle s'assit sur la rambarde et contempla avec admiration le courant en contrebas.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » sa voix résonnait de nouveau tristement

Pendant une heure, elle s'enracina oubliant petit à petit tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle (donc rien). Mais elle fût réveillée de sa stase par une ombre qui l'interpella :

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide mademoiselle ? » Un homme s'avança vers elle avec nonchalance, un bob rayé vissé sur la tête.

« Hum... » la brune le sonda du regard un instant sans rien tilter puis retourna à la contemplation du courant.

« Je vois, ça va être plus dur que je pensais » Dit-il en s'avançant encore plus vers elle, mais elle répliqua soudain avec véhémence.

« Dégagez ou je vous colle mon poing dans la gueule » fit-elle en tournant son visage vers lui avec un œil mauvais.

« Houa, j'espère que tu étais pas comme ça quand tu étais vivante, ça devait pas être drôle » l'homme commença à partir

« Vous avez dis quoi ? » surprise, elle se met debout sur le bord du pont pour descendre et le regarde avec toute l'incompréhension du monde.

« Hum... je disais que tu n'étais pas drôle » le blond fit demi-tour et marcha dans sa direction pour finir devant elle, un sourire de trois kilomètres sur le visage.

« Tu n'es pas surprise de voir qu'une personne peut te voir ? » ajouta-t-il en basculant la tête.

« Je ne suis plus surprise de rien, j'ai déjà été poursuivie par des chats, des chiens et un doberman plus précisément, j'ai vue des âmes en train de s'écharper, alors non je ne suis pas très impressionnée »

« Enfin bref, tu es morte et je suis là pour t'aider »

« M'aider ? »

« Oui, que dirais-tu de venir avec moi, je te dirais tout ce qu'il y a savoir ? »

« Vous êtes pas un pervers au moins ? » un pas en arrière pour illustrer ses dires.

« D'où sors-tu ça ? Bien sur que non, de plus tu es pas mon genre alors t'en fais pas » il me regarde sérieusement et parti .

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es trop grande »

« Si vous le dite » la kendoka le suivit tout en gardant une distance de sécurité.

Marchant depuis environ une vingtaine de minutes, ils s'engouffrèrent enfin dans une ruelle pour atterrir sur la cour d'un magasin. Elle ne bougea plus, se demandant mentalement où ce vieux l'avait emmené. Quand il fit signe, la prudence fût de rigueur jusqu'à ce qu'un gamin déboule de nulle part et commence à donner des coups que elle évita avec prestance.

« Il va pas bien ce gosse » en direction du vieux qui haussa les épaules, ne fit rien pour autant.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant » elle lui mit la main sur la tête pour le maintenir à distance

« vous allez le reprendre tout de suite où il va avoir droit à la fessée » dit-elle à l'attention du blond tout en regardant le petit qu'elle avait attrapée.

« Tu fais pas le poids Jinta, laisse la »fini par lâcher l'homme aux getas en abaissant son bob pour dissimuler un sourire.

Dans un « Tch » sonore, le gosse lâcha enfin le morceau.

Ils l'invita à l'intérieur. Tout comme la façade, c'était bien un magasin. Elle ne compris pas comment elle avait fait pour arriver ici, refuser aurait été la meilleure solution. Ce qui est fait était fait. Un géant lui fit la visite de la maison lui désignant toutes les pièces. Rendus à un petit salon, il l'assit et proposa un thé qu'elle ne refusa pas. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, Tsubasa resta seule cinq bonnes minutes, quand le blond s'installe à la table où le thé avait été servi quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fixa soucieux la jeune femme pour de nouveau prendre la parole :

« Alors ma chère, où est ton corps ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais... près du collège Mashiba, je crois » Tout en prenant une gorgée de thé chaud, qu'elle trouva agréable.

« Ça va être problématique » Il écrivit quelque chose sur un calepin en relevant la tête

« Pourquoi ? » le thé coule dans sa gorge.

« Je comptes te prêter un Gigai mais il va d'abord falloir tout de même retrouver ton corps pour le faire disparaître » La totalité du liquide ingurgité fût vite recraché.

« Pardon ? Comment ça le faire disparaître ? » une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix se faisait sentir

« Vous êtes déjà morte donc votre corps n'est plus opérationnel, mais je veux t'offrir une chance de continuer ta vie sans que personne ne sache ce qui t'es arrivée. Et de mon côté j'entamerais les recherche pour ton corps, je ne veux pas qu'il y est de scandale, c'est difficile de modifier la mémoire d'autant de monde» ajoute-t-il sans une once de délicatesse.

« C'est louche » fit-elle pas très rassurée.

« Il est vrai que j'ai des choses en tête pour te proposer cette alternative. Et je sais que tu es parfaite pour ce rôle » Il abaissa son bob, esquissant un sourire.

A ce moment elle ne savait pas qu'elle débutait une aventure excitante.


	2. Cauchemar macabre

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle avait plus ou moins acceptée la proposition de Urahara et repris une vie normale. Sans compter le fait qu'elle se rendait deux fois par semaine chez le « Bobman » pour lui filer un coup de main. Le géant, Tessai et Ururu, l'avaient complètement adoptés mais Jinta restait distant. Depuis leur rencontre mouvementée, ce dernier ne l'approchait pas, on pouvait même penser qu'il la fuyait. Cela n'échappa pas à la jeune kendoka mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Urahara n'était pas pour rien dans ce changement radical opéré chez le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

FLASHBACK

Jinta marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs étroits de la boutique quand quelque chose de blanc et vert apparu dans son champ de vision. Urahara se cachait dans l'angle laissant entrevoir son bob et ses yeux sournois, guettant la venue même du garçon. Mais le dit garçon s'arrêta net et fit demi-tour pour l'éviter mais fût stoppé dans sa manœuvre par une main sur l'épaule. Machinalement, il regarda par dessus celle-ci et vit le sourire mesquin de l'homme au bob, caché derrière son éventail blanc.

« Alors mon petit Jinta, depuis quand on attaque les gens sans raison ? » fit le blond en plissant les yeux toujours dissimulés par son fameux bob.

« Je t'ai jamais dis que j'avais pas de raison » répliqua-t-il en se dégageant de la prise d'Urahara.

« C'est vrai, alors vas-tu me dire ta raison ? » Jinta hésita mais répondu sèchement.

« Ça te regarde pas » un ton sans appel mais Urahara n'était certainement pas du genre à se faire remballer par un gamin.

« Pardon ? » De sa main libre, il prit la tête de Jinta et la serra, puis il décrocha un sourire à faire pâlir un mort et s'adressa au jeune garçon.

« Tu risque de la voir souvent ici, même si je me fous totalement du pourquoi tu la déteste. Alors tu vas ravaler ta fierté, et me faire le plaisir de t'écraser. »

« Aïe, Je la déteste pas ! » se défendit le jeune aux cheveux rouge en agrippant fermement le poignet qui se desserra aussi tôt.

« Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu l'as attaqué ? » le blond était redevenu normal et Jinta put enfin souffler de soulagement, le cerveau encore intact.

« Je l'ai vu l'autre jour, elle était en train d'aider un chat à descendre d'un arbre quand des voyous l'ont accostés. Ils lui ont tournés autour puis ils ont sortis des couteaux pour l'agresser. Et avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de la toucher, ils ont finis au sol, tu aurais du voir comment elle a lattée la gueule à ces mecs. Cette fille a une force hors du commun ! Alors j'ai voulu voir si j'avais pas rêvé mais je pensais pas qu'elle avait le bras aussi long ! » lâcha-t-il tout naturellement mais avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Incrédule, Urahara le regarda les yeux grands ouverts et se contentant. Il reparti mais s'arrêta après trois pas pour dévisager Jinta et ajouter toujours sous le choc :

« C'est tout? » Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça mais attendit tout de même la réponse de garçon.

« Oui c'est tout » mais la réaction ne fût pas celle escomptée, car il reçu en échange un rire idiot (de vous savez qui)

FIN FLASHBACK

En fait, ce que Jinta n'avait pas aimé, c'est tout simplement que le blond se soit foutu de sa gueule.

De son côté, Urahara repensait à Tsubasa. Il était vrai que la rareté de la situation le laissait perplexe, le reiatsu qui se dégageait d'elle suffisait à le convaincre. Elle était puissante, mais il savait aussi qu'elle était instable, il sentait que quelque chose clochait mais ne savait pas quoi.

De son côté, Tsubasa était rentrée après une journée banale au lycée. Ses muscles la faisaient souffrir mais elle endurait après tout, c'est pas comme si elle n'était pas habituée. Les entraînement de son grand-père étaient beaucoup plus douloureux. Elle pensa à ce que Urahara lui avait dit et surtout au fait qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouver son corps. Mais bon, tant que les infos ne disaient rien c'était bon signe, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur cette pensée, elle entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla. Elle commença par se laver ses longs cheveux corbeaux puis les rinça soigneusement. Elle fit attention à ne pas les laisser traîner sur le sol puis les enroula dans une serviette. Puis elle s'installa dans le bain chaud puis détendit ses muscles endoloris. Elle balança la tête vers l'arrière et repensa à cette semaine passée, en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard émeraude tomba sur le plafond carrelé de la salle d'eau et prit une décision. Même si elle risque de le regretter, elle aiderait le blond, car oui, elle n'avait pas encore totalement acceptée la proposition du tenancier de la boutique. Mais maintenant elle en était sûr.

Elle sortit après une demi-heure, et se mit en pyjama. Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, Tsubasa croisa son grand-père, en ne lui adressant cependant pas la parole. Elle ferma derrière elle la porte coulissante de sa chambre et s'allongea sur le fûton, s'endormant aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Urahara l'appela en lui apprenant qu'il avait retrouvé son corps. Cela ne réjouit pas la jeune femme mais elle fût tout de même soulagée. Détendue, elle retrouva ses amis. Le soir, la brune s'engouffra dans les vestiaires du club et revêtit son kimono. Elle fût surprise de retrouver son cousin assit sur le parquet brillant de la salle d'entraînement.

« Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas dans ce club à ce que je sache ? » demanda-t-elle, avec un petit sourire au coin.

« J'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir te rendre visite, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu » répliqua le jeune homme, en répondant au sourire de la kendoka.

« Non, c'est vrai, tu peux venir quand tu veux » tout en s'approchant de lui, elle enfouit ses mains dans ses manches de kimono et continua, « Tu veux te joindre à moi pour l'échauffement »

« Pourquoi pas, mais soit douce, je suis un peu rouillé » il se releva et pris le shinai que lui tendait Tsubasa.

« Va te changer » ajouta la brune avant d'aller méditer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme était prêt. Elle lui donna un men et enfila le sien puis ils se mirent face à face et resta immobile. Le silence régnait dans la salle et les deux combattants se regardaient sans bouger. Puis en une fraction de seconde, un « MEN » retentissant se fit entendre tout comme le bruit fracassant du bois contre une surface dure. Ce fût rapide mais la jeune femme avait gagnée avec prestance. Ils continua ainsi pendant un quart-heure sans s'épuiser. Puis elle salua son adversaire et enleva son men.

« Tu as progressé mon petit Ichigo » un grand sourire apparu sur le visage en sueur de Tsubasa

« Te paye pas ma tête, s'il te plaît » en faisant comme la capitaine

« Je ne rigole pas, à plusieurs reprises tu as été à deux doigts de me toucher , certes j'ai été plus rapide mais tu y étais presque » affirma-t-elle tout en gardant son large sourire

« Merci » Interloquée, la kendoka se retourna pour regarder le jeune homme au cheveux orange « Merci pour tout, grâce à toi, j'arrive à oublier mes problèmes pour un temps »

« Ichigo, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi,... » elle s'arrêta pour repenser à ce qui c'était passé puis continua « Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler, au moins on sera deux à porter tes fardeaux » tout en parlant, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire franc mais doux.

« Je sais mais tu as assez de problèmes comme ça toi aussi » il se triturait les doigts, hésitant.

« Dit toujours ! » elle haussa légèrement le ton, tout en essayant de ne pas le brusquer. Oui, elle était un petit peu vexée qu'il ne lui dise rien mais aussi de sa faiblesse.

Un silence lourd plomba l'atmosphère. Elle s'approcha d'Ichigo et lui posa une main sur l'épaule comme pour l'inviter à parler, celui-ci prit une bouffée d'air :

« Je fais un cauchemar. » lâcha-t-il les yeux fermés mais en entendant rien, il les ouvrit et observa inquiet la réaction de la brune.

Mais il vit la brune légèrement choquée, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se moque. Mais elle le savait, le dernier cauchemar qu'il avait fait, c'était avant la mort de sa mère.

« Tu as vu quoi dans ce cauchemar ? »

« Je t'ai vu mourir » le roux conservait son air grave tandis que Tsubasa baissa la tête.

« Ce cauchemar était d'une violence inouïe, une créature t'attaquait avec un acharnement inhumain, ton sang,... Je ne voyais que ça, tu gisais à mes côtés, je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais paralysé par la peur, elle t'a éventrée, lacérée, déchiquetée... » on lisait la peur sur son visage halé.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Viens, on sort... »

Le prenant par le bras, ils quittèrent la salle d'entraînement et s'assirent derrière le gymnase. Elle attendit qu'il se calme mais c'était peine perdu. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient très proche tout les deux surtout depuis que la mère du roux, Masaki était morte. Elle, elle n'avait pas connue sa mère ni son père. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle se sentait comme lui, et qu'elle voulait le protéger.

« Ce cauchemar avait l'air tellement réaliste, c'est comme si je revivais la mort de ma mère, mais avec toi à sa place » Il s'était apaisé et poursuivait son récit, d'une voix morne.

« Mais quand tu dis éventrer, tu veux dire... » Le dégoût

« Oui, tu sais les boyaux à l'air » il mit sa main sur son ventre et fit comme si ses propres entrailles en sortaient.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux » Ironisa-t-elle, tout en se retenant de vomir son déjeuner.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté surtout que tu es la première concernée. » dit-il avant de se lever

« De rien, mais c'était pas un plaisir » un rire s'éleva et elle avança en direction du dôjô du club, mais fût stopper dans son action par une main sur son poignet

« Fais attention à toi » puis il partit.

« Trop tard » souffla la brune.

Rendue à la boutique, elle gagna le laboratoire de Urahara. Elle fût d'abord surprise de voir une table en plein milieu, un drap posé dessus. Quand celle-ci voulue entrer dans la pièce, elle fut arrêtée par le blond.

« Tu veux vraiment voir ''ça'' »

« Euh,... » elle hésita, en passant de Urahara à la table, de la table à Urahara, « Oui,... »

Il desserra sa prise et la laissa entrer. Tsubasa avança lentement, avec appréhension. Sa main vint effleurer le drap blanc tâché. Sa main bougea toute seule, soulevant avec peine le linceul. L'horreur fût la seule émotion que Urahara vit chez la jeune femme. Cette dernière eut un hoquet et sortit en courant de la pièce. Elle ne pensait pas que ça serait comme dans ce cauchemar décrit par Ichigo. Mais tout était identique, TOUT. Son corps de ressemblait plus à rien, ou du moins ça ne ressemblait plus à un corps humain, mais plus à un bon gros morceau de viande bien entamé.

Là c'était sûr. Le déjeuner y était passé.

Elle resta là, accoudée à la toilette. Pâle comme un mort. Elle entendit frapper à la porte, une voix fluette demanda si elle allait mieux. Cette petite était formidable. Tsubasa ouvrit doucement et vit Ururu avec un plateau dans les mains où une tasse trônait dégageant une vapeur parfumé.

« C'est une infusion, ça calme » hésita Ururu

« Merci » La kendoka prit la tasse par la anse, delicatement et la porta à ses lèvres.

L'infusion lui fit un bien fou et elle remercia la petite de son attention, et se dirigea vers Bobman. Il s'assirent dans le salon mais contrairement aux autres fois, Urahara ne souriait pas.

« Tu as pensée à ma proposition ? »

« J'accepte »

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas accept... » Il prit un instant « QUOI ? »

« J'accepte votre proposition »

« Super, bon maintenant tu peux me tutoyer, et tu viendra ici tous les jours sans exception » dit-il d'une traite

« Oui, oui » Fit-elle tout en se levant, « on se revoit demain alors » Elle quitta le salon en faisant un signe de main

« Euh... » Il eut un moment de déconnexion total

« Elle doit être encore secouée par tout ça » commenta Tessai en débarrassant la tasse de Tsubasa

« Hum... en même temps, je la comprends, son corps est méconnaissable »

« Donc ça veut dire qu'elle dégageait déjà un puissant reiatsu avant de mourir. » Tessai essayait de comprendre

« Hum...On verra plus tard pour cette partie là » Il se leva et partit en abandonnant Tessai à sa corvée.

« J'ai mis la main sur quelque chose » Ajouta Urahara plus pour lui que pour ceux qui l'entendait.


	3. Et un Idiot en plus

Depuis la découverte de son corps, la réflexion de Tsubasa était intense. Comment celui-ci avait fini dans cet état ? Et pourquoi elle ne se rappelait de rien ? Et bien d'autres questions dont les réponses restaient inconnues. Urahara avait fini par brûler l'enveloppe charnelle de la brune (du moins ce qui l'en reste) et le gigai de cette dernière avait été un peu amélioré, devenu bien vite inconfortable.

Alors qu'elle avait passée une dure journée au lycée, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, elle franchie la porte du magasin et y découvrit une jeune fille brune en kimono noire, faisant bien deux tête de moins que celle-ci (Voir trois). Mais tandis qu'elle s'avança pour entrer et rejoindre l'arrière boutique, un objet non identifié vola dans sa direction, lui faisant rencontrer les pavés, tête la première. La porte se referma vite et quelqu'un fini par la traîner par le col de sa veste, étant inconsciente, une grimace effrayante sur le visage.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, un mal de crâne pointa vite le bout de son nez, ses yeux convulsaient légèrement. Se souvenant soudain de ce qui s'était passer, une veine commença à pulser dangereusement sur sa tempe, mais se calma rapidement en constatant que Ururu la fixait.

« ça va mieux » lui demanda Ururu, hésitante.

« Euh... Oui, mais pourquoi on m'a éjectée de la boutique comme ça ? Vous savez ce que c'est la délicatesse. » dit-elle encore sonnée par ce coup

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, être délicate » ajouta Ururu, toujours impassible.

« J'ai vu ça ! » lâcha la jeune femme, mais continua « C'est pas grave, je suppose que c'est à Urahara que j'en veux ? »

« Il m'as dit que personne ne devait savoir que tu travailles ici » répondit juste Ururu en se levant pour quitter la chambre.

Lorsque la porte fût refermée, la brune pesta tellement fort que Urahara eut les oreilles qui sifflent. Elle retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller et soupira doucement.

Quand la boutique fût à nouveau déserte, elle chercha la source de ses souffrances de l'œil puis lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle se rua vers lui et lui asséna un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser contre le mur, le démolissant au passage. Il se redressa avec une tête consternée :

« Ça va pas, ça fait mal » ronchonna-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec force.

« Pardon ? Ça fait mal ? Je crois que j'ai pas frappée assez fort, j'avoue que je me suis un peu retenue mais tu as l'air d'avoir la tête dure. Attends, je recommence » elle leva la jambe pour préparer un autre coup quand Urahara bloqua instinctivement celle-ci.

Une tension se fit sentir entre les deux esprits, ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, lorsque la brune se mit à parler :

« Pourquoi ? Qui était cette fille brune en kimono noire ? »

« Un shinigami » avoua Urahara en se relevant totalement.

« Un shinigami ? Ça existe ça ? » demanda Tsubasa, suspicieuse.

« Bien sur, tu comprendra tout quand je t'aurais expliqué plus en détail, et quand je t'aurais apprit quelques petites tours » dit-il.

« Des petits tours ? » Surprise, elle baissa la jambe pour regarder Urahara

« J'ai cru entendre que tu étais Kendoka, donc l'art du sabre n'a pas de secret pour toi » Continua-t-il en ramassant son bob qui était tombé lors de l'attaque surprise de Tsubasa.

« Mais je parles d'autres choses. » Il bascula la tête sur le côté, la brune recula par méfiance.

« Pour tout te dire, je préfère que tu reste cachée aux yeux des shinigamis pour le moment, je souhaite garder un atout dans ma manche. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait faire dégager de la boutique avec un coup de pied en pleine gueule » monotone, avec une once d'irritation.

« Mince, tu t'en souviens... Allez, Soit pas rancunière, on est quitte maintenant. » il était arrivé au bout du couloir quand il se retourna et lâcha

« Au faite... Jolie culotte en dentelle » puis il disparu dans l'angle comme si de rien était.

Un craquement sourd puis un hurlement et un grand fracas se fit entendre dans la petite boutique. Quand Tessai passa par la source du grand bordel, il retrouva Urahara étendu par terre dans une mare de sang.

Tsubasa regarda distraitement l'horloge au mur lorsque la porte du magasin s'ouvrit violemment. Elle roula des yeux vers le nouveau venu mais retourna à la contemplation de l'heure, et ne fit aucun mouvement lorsque celui-ci s'approcha du comptoir. Il prit le col de la lycéenne et la souleva brusquement déplaçant au passage le comptoir. Elle ne cilla pas ayant cependant quittée l'horloge de vue. Elle prit le poignet de l'homme, le serra pour qui la lâche ce qui fût vite fait. Celui-ci avait beau être plus imposant qu'elle, elle le dominait sans soucis. En sentant la poigne se desserrer, la brune se délecta de l'expression de douleur qui peignait le visage dur. Elle sourit tout en défroissant son col:

« Que désirez-vous, monsieur ? » Sa voix était sereine mais l'homme ne s'y trompa pas, il déglutit

« Hum... Je cherche Urahara Kisuke » dit-il en regardant la jeune femme

Elle détailla le nouvel arrivant puis soupira, il avait l'air banal sauf peut-être le fait qu'il est les cheveux rouges, enfin ça changeait de la tignasse blonde qu'elle avait maintenant trop vu à son goût, elle se détourna pour se rasseoir quand elle ouvrit la bouche :

« URAHARA, IL A QUELQU'UN POUR TOI ! » la brune avait gueulée tout en se mettant à lire un magazine qu'elle trouva par là.

Urahara arriva dans l'instant, nonchalant. A la hauteur de la brune, celle-ci leva la tête quand ses yeux s'écarquilla, et un rire cristallin empli soudain la pièce. Tsubasa était tombée de sa chaise tout en se tenant le ventre, toujours pliée de rire. Le blond, de légères rougeurs sur les pommettes, avait une compresse sur la joue et des bouts de mouchoir dans le nez. La scène était comique, une veine pulsa sur la tempe de Urahara, là tout de suite, il avait des envies de meurtre et les rires de la jeune femme n'arrangeait rien à la situation:

« Que veux-tu mon cher Renji? » demanda sèchement Urahara, tout en retirant les morceaux de mouchoirs de son nez.

« Je cherche Rukia, tu ne l'aurais pas croisé par hasard ? » finit par dire difficilement le tatoué

Tsubasa avait fini de rire et écoutait désormais la conversation entre les deux énergumènes. Elle haussa les sourcils en entendant le prénom d'une femme et se rappela de la jeune fille qui était passée il y a quelques jours de cela. Elle regarda Urahara dont la bouche formait un mini sourire :

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, et même si je l'avais vu,je crois pas que je te l'aurais dit » il pivota la tête sur le côté et haussa les épaules.

L'effet fût directe, Renji attrapa Urahara par le haut de son kimono et le ramena à lui, puis il lâcha :

« T'es vraiment un salaud, hein ? Dis-moi où elle est ? » il lui hurla dessus tout en le secouant de temps à autre

Tsubasa se leva du sol et serra le poignet de Renji, lorsqu'il lâcha prise, et elle mit son bras dans le dos puis força. Il grogna de douleur mais ne rendit pas les armes.

« T'es une vraie tête de mule toi, hum ? » Elle lui souffla cette phrase dans l'oreille, elle le plaqua sur le parquet et s'assit sur lui en renforçant d'avantage sa prise.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris... Arrête ! »

«Le mot magique ? » sa voix joueuse contrastait avec son air sadique

« Tss...S'il te plaît » il mit vite sa fierté de côté, ce qui déplu à sa tortionnaire

« Et bien, je pensait que les shinigamis étaient plus résistant que ça » Un rictus sournois apparue sur les lèvres délicates de Tsubasa mais se résigna en se mettant debout pour laisser le shinigami faire de même

Il remit son haut de kimono en place et regarda de travers la jeune femme, tournant les talons pour partir, il s'arrêta et demanda une dernière fois si Urahara avait vu Rukia. Celui-ci lui répondu négativement. Il disparu peu de temps après derrière la porte coulissante du magasin. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Tsubasa ajouta curieusement:

« Tu sais où elle est, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Toi aussi tu sais où elle est » répondit Urahara avec un

« Pardon ? » Elle le regarda incrédule comme si il venait de débiter une connerie plus grosse que lui.


End file.
